


旧好

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万旧文补档
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 5





	旧好

最早是十代没事的时候来找他，没钱了来找，挨打了还来找。一开始还挺尴尬的，相熟的朋友隔了一段时间再见面，就像断了的线再用外力给系起来，紧绷绷的，满肚子的话也不知先说哪一句。万丈目以为是出了什么大事才来找他，担惊受怕的，到处想办法要给他藏起来。

十代跟他保证了好几次，真不是需要帮助才来投奔我们神通广大无所不能的当红决斗偶像万丈目大人。进他家门好难，非得夸得他舒服了才肯放人进来。闭眼吹又不行，万丈目会挑他毛病，说他不真诚，连本大爷的比赛都不看还想来我家蹭吃蹭喝？

不过十代也不长记性，好像只知道这一个朋友的住址，一回生二回熟，后来就三番两次往他家跑。

万丈目在外面通情又达理，回到家却总爱闹小别扭，耍耍小脾气，把腿往十代身上一架，叫他给他服务。服务完了还真给钱，十代住在他家直观感受最特别也最奇怪的一点，就是万丈目总爱在临分别时给他揣点钱。有时候正好赶上万丈目出去打比赛，匆匆忙忙打个照面，就这一点时间万丈目还要掏出手机转账给他，或者直接翻出一沓现金，叮嘱几句走的时候关好门窗，东西弄坏了就给你扣下打工还钱。

十代手里已经有一张他名下的副卡，平时也基本没有高额消费，可是万丈目就爱给他打钱。不解归不解，当他凑过去问你是不是想包养我的时候，万丈目又一脸嫌恶地叫他滚远点：我包养你图什么，最烦你这种不知道自己几斤几两的傻子。每次不小心甩出这种没轻没重的话，万丈目都会在下一秒显得好像有点紧张，眼睛接连眨了好几下，紧紧盯着十代的脸。

十代也不跟他生气，毕竟是一路打打闹闹处过来的朋友。万丈目当年放出的狠话可比这个难听多了，他左耳进右耳出，面不改色继续做自己手里的事。别人气得跳脚，他也只当是常规行为，少见多怪：你们见识到的万丈目的蛮不讲理，连他平时起床气的三分之一都不是。

他也长大了，所以在面对耍小脾气的大明星时，只会觉得他有点傻，有点孩子气，有点可爱。

万丈目也有不可爱的时候，为新卡包发售的活动忙得回了家也没空休息，反复组卡，揪着他一起做练习。他常常有这种表演赛的活动，总比为杂志内页拍写真要好一些。

十代还以为他不会接那种不太正经的工作。有时候他想，如果自己是万丈目的事务所老板，一定不会让他这种业界一流的职业选手去接这种活，不挣什么钱，还折腾得很辛苦。万丈目笑他，实力之外不就是靠脸吃饭吗，人家来找我也是对我的一种认可。

十代被他说服了。

其实他也不是常买这种杂志期刊的人，上次还是坐在候车大厅，偶然瞥见别人在看，翻书的人正跟邻座的人调侃，说他这种人明明家里这么有背景，靠脸吃饭都饿不死，还来跟我们抢饭碗。

十代留意了交谈的两位职业选手的年龄与长相，终于相信相关杂志找万丈目拍写真确实是有理由的。刚好那段时间他也被类似的事情困扰，自称星探的人来接近他，千方百计想邀他加入他们的剧组。他说话的时候有点蛊惑的语气，听得十代也昏昏沉沉，回过神的时候站在一个小仓库的空地上，旁边是摄像机，三脚架，两台正在运行嗡嗡发热的手提电脑；两三个女演员在补妆，男演员换上共用的西裤，身后的白色背景布上蹭着左一块右一块的脚印。

这副光景让他想起光之结社，人类文明倒退二三十年的光之结社。游说他的男人站在门口掏出纸巾擦汗，空气里带着一股晒干的草垛味道，有时还有点铁腥味，仓库的大门每次开合都会在水泥地上蹭出锈色的印痕，而年轻的男女演员挤在一起看着回放的影像，一边小声地说说笑笑。

十代最后也没有拿到刻录出来的光盘。结束拍摄的第一天他重新回到城市中，好像通过一条隐秘的隧道来到二十一世纪。他没有把这件事告诉万丈目，像他很多个秘密一样被抛在脑后了。直到后来——他们已经在交往的时候，他才想起，应该拉上万丈目一起来演出那幕几十分钟的短片。他仍然扮演死去的男孩，万丈目来演侦探，长外套，黑皮鞋，漂亮又冷峻，在一步步解开遗留的秘密时对他产生别样的情愫。

男孩爱着同为男性的成年人，将自己的死作为谜题送给他，可直到影片最后那位被寄予沉重爱意的男人也没有出现。旁人破开秘密，窥见一颗炽热真心，而真心最后也没有送到那人手上，他死得轻飘飘，就像冬夜里从路灯上滑下来的积雪。十代扮演回忆里的男孩，他爱他的时候，纸上抄写的不是心上人的名字，是他曾无意中递给过他的一根钢笔、一瓶水上面印着的文字。

那两年拍这种暧昧同性题材的影片很多，拉他来剧组的导演跟他说，你身上有一股敢带着秘密寻死的力气。说话时他眯着眼，连眼角的皱纹都在审视他。

之后十代也尝试过各种各样的合法的工作，做得最久的是游戏主播，最近一两年的事，虽然赚不到什么钱，线上打牌、打游戏，不露脸，只开着语音一个人闲扯。有一阵万丈目和某个同僚走得比较近，网上也有些相关的消息，十代几乎就冲在八卦第一线，直播闲聊的时候还提一嘴，我和万丈目当年还是同学。生怕别人不信，当即就胳膊肘戳他，万丈目，快上线找我约牌。

万丈目给他推开：你烦不烦，自己玩去，不理你了。

闹归闹，关了直播十代还问他：你跟那个谁到底有没有事啊，我还真的挺好奇，应该不是真的吧，我觉得不像，太巧了，你知道吗。

万丈目反问他，你觉得我会喜欢一个除了脸好看以外一无是处的新人吗？

十代本来就没怎么怀疑，唯独对他说的长相好看有些介怀。

——你还挺喜欢他的长相？没想到啊万丈目，一年换一个口味——

万丈目回头，好像在笑又好像没有在笑地瞅着他说，怎么可能，如果我要真是个同性恋，肯定会优先选择你。

一锤定音。听起来好像是在安慰他，可是语气上又难免让人觉得是成心捉弄。于是这天晚上十代就梦见万丈目跟他说我喜欢你，说完了还特别诚实地补充一句，就是在朋友范围内的喜欢，给他气得胸闷，腿一蹬就醒了，对着黑黢黢的天花板半宿没睡着。

白天万丈目出活动，一早就走了，也没留门票给他。十代睡到快中午了才起来，懒得看网络转播，到楼下便利店买吃的。结账的时候他看见墙上挂着的新卡盒发售广告，即将上市，海报上印着新出的龙族怪兽，张牙舞爪的，翅膀上镀着一层的金。

这张卡他最近见得很多，甚至闭上眼还能看见前一天他做陪练时，万丈目在手上转卡的动作。有点焦躁的时候，急于翻盘的时候他会暴露出这样的小细节。

店员也顺着推销，他的话说得不太标准，夹着一股七零八落的方言口音。十代猜他是留学生，亚洲面孔总让他感到亲切。他瞅着海报说决斗怪兽现在真是好流行，可惜我没那个天赋，说着还不好意思地用手掌蹭着台面，有点无奈地笑。

十代说没事啊，每个人都有自己擅长的东西。结完账出门，提着袋子回家，中午太阳很大，他一手遮在额头前，柏油路都开始升温，暖烘烘地烤着他。

新卡盒的海报也贴在他们楼下的告示栏旁边，玻璃外面，用宽胶带贴的，刚才出来的时候都没注意。

某个节点，他想到，万丈目的一项工作完成了。他们的生活都被切成一小段一小段的直线，在某一些时刻，他的线可以与万丈目的重合。他们一起在这里下刀，搁下旧的，又奔向新的生活。

在某一刻他作为直男的时刻也结束了，或者早在他将一颗真心托付与未谋面的侦探先生时就已经结束了，只是他粗心大意，没能及时察觉。

万丈目察觉他不告而别也是在傍晚回家的时候，敲门敲了半天没人理，才从包里掏钥匙。一开门屋里黑灯瞎火，他还心存一点点侥幸，万一是十代故意关着灯想给他惊喜，自欺欺人搞得他自己都肉麻得浑身难受，按开了灯这才放下心：十代确实是自己偷偷跑了。

跑就跑了，从理智上来想是可以理解的，十代就是一阵风，刮到哪算哪，怎么能指望风去听你的话呢？

可他就是心里不高兴，原本合作方晚上请他们吃饭，他好不容易推了应酬回家，结果十代还给他玩这一套。也不提前说，是直接被卷进麻烦事或是怎样，用不用他帮忙收尸，消息也不知道发一条。万丈目越想越生气，他游城十代怎么能随随便便死在外边呢，我同意你死了吗，这还让不让我等。

后来他想，等什么呢，我等他干嘛，我过我自己的日子。一个活动完了紧接着下一个活动，月底还要去学院做招生宣传的形象大使，这是个没钱拿的活，但他自己愿意去，学院那边的人直接联系他，好像吃准了他不会拒绝一样。

他挣一点钱就会往那张卡里存一点，也不在乎十代花不花，好像某些事只需要做出努力就不必在意结果。

而他唯一算得上需要努力的事，就是把这张卡塞给十代。有了第一次就有第二次，他发现老朋友处起来就是比新交朋友更容易些，至少在厚脸皮的时候不觉得那样尴尬。十代有时会恰到好处地表现出一种傻气，有点不属于这个年纪，二十来岁，反倒更像是还没从学校里走出来的小朋友。

所以万丈目照顾他时总有一种微妙的成就感，好像有了这么一个参照物，他就是个完完全全的大人了。他哥就没理由再问他各种各样可能会感觉到被冒犯的问题，也不再给他推销合作人或交往对象。

当然他哥也不知道他和游城十代重修旧好，他从没在他们面前提过他。同学圈子里有时候说起十代，他多半是不接话的，尽管好几次都想说十代最近经常来找我玩，打完了字又给删掉——好像在炫耀似的，有什么可高兴的，他每次都气哼哼地想。

后来万丈目联系他是借着又往里存了一笔钱的契机，因为不知道对方身处哪一个时区，只好用发信息来代替语音或电话。十代却反常地给他打回去，两个人都沉默了好久，好在不是打电话，没有那么贵的国际话费。最后实在不知道说什么了，十代只好缩着脖子承认，按错了，本来没想打的，你在忙吗？

万丈目说，不忙，日常训练呢。

十代说，好好练习，下次我回来检查你练习的结果。

万丈目不理他，自顾自说，我给你打钱了，上次你走也不说一声，我以为又出事了，害得我担心。万丈目很少说担心他，他这人就是这样，别扭，强硬，心口不一。大概是眼下没有面对面交流，万丈目就比较放得开，语气轻松，好像真的是训练中找个借口出来休息。

十代都想直接问他，你为什么总给我打钱啊，话到嘴边又没敢问，问也问不出什么真诚的回答，索性就先拖着。两人又变得无话可说，各怀心事。最后还是十代善解人意地再帮他找个挂电话的借口：要不你去忙吧。他都能想到万丈目那边松一口气的模样，可万丈目却说，我不忙啊。

这是他没想到的，甚至第一反应，是不是万丈目暗中求救的信号。

稍微一愣神，就听万丈目在那边说，要是你不方便就算了。还小小地哼了一声，明显就是跟他赌气，这下十代也摸不准他的意思了，万丈目是想跟我聊天吗，太阳从西边出来了？

万丈目又说，你不说话就算了，我找学弟接着练习去了。

他的嘴肯定都撅得可高了，十代心想，指不定还要把负面情绪带进训练，这可不行。脑子里都捋顺了：有偿陪聊；一开口却变成，哪个学弟啊，有我胜率高吗，你还不如雇我给你当陪练。

万丈目问：那你在哪呢？

我在哪还能让你知道？——不是，我是说，你又不会飞过来找我，可远啦，下次吧，下次我多待几天，给你当陪练，不过我价格很高的，包年便宜些。

他一股脑地说，起初还有点紧张，一直在抖腿，攥着手机。他知道自己大概也许想表达什么意思，绕了那么大的圈子，到最后他都不在意有没有到达那个目的地；其实都无所谓了，万丈目不想练习，他就成了他逃训练混时间的一个小借口。

不过包一整年的话比较不划算，我很多时间都在外面的，你也知道，不过我还是觉得这个合作时间长一点的好，以免你试过又变卦。我被你试用之后又解雇了，人家肯定会觉得我牌技不行，以后谁还敢雇我。

十代觉得自己都快要飘起来了，一字一句讨价还价，给他逼得哑口无言；面对面的时候他可不敢这么蹬鼻子上脸。现在好像莫名地有种自信，就算真给万丈目惹急了也能哄好。

他也说不清是谁在迁就谁，仔细想想两种成分都有一些，一个人伸手拉扯，一个人伸腿试探，可能在别人眼里看着像打架，对方也觉得要打架。万丈目会不会感到委屈呢，我明明想拉你过来，你却总要踩我，把我家地毯都给踩脏了。

万丈目不会。他只会比他更不讲道理，耍赖，像小学生吵架一样跟他比着谁更无聊。他说游城十代你完了——你死定了，他大声说，还大声地叫他名字，这下全世界都知道万丈目闪电和游城十代在电话里吵架了，至少他那个陪练学弟应该听得见。

fin.


End file.
